


Perfect 100 – "Nightfall"

by OnyxDrake9



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxDrake9/pseuds/OnyxDrake9
Summary: This is part of the 'Perfect 100' challenge from the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers group on Facebook.





	Perfect 100 – "Nightfall"

Faint music, and the occasional shriek of laughter from down in Great Hall reaches Ilvin as she clutches the balcony banister. She’s said her goodnights, sleep wells, to friends, comrades. She’s said goodnight to everyone except _him_. His absence gnaws at her, a missing tooth to be prodded, worried at with a tongue.

Barefaced, she regards the first pinpricks of brightness in the dusky sky, the chill wind sighing, tugging at her robe. Nightfall, and the ghost of his touch lingers with the tears that track down her cheeks.

“Ma lath suledin, vhenan.”

Later, she’ll seek him in her dreams.


End file.
